Sister Bonding
by Pricat
Summary: One shots revolving around Pandora and Pricat and them working on their bond
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I got the idea for this after listening to The Great Divide and couldn't stop imagining Pandora and Pricat bonding and having fun so the idea of one shots for them came into mind since I love writing minion one shots.**

**In this first one shot, it's Easter and the Gru family are having fun but Pricat is missing Pandora but she shows up which makes Pricat happy especially because Pandora wanting to bond with her younger twin.**

**Chomper isn't very happy about this because he doesn't know if Pandora can be trusted but she can which Pricat knows about.**

* * *

It was Spring now and Easter was on the way which made everybody in the Gru house happy because it meant candy and family time which was a good thing but Eldora knew that Pricat was wanting to be with Pandora her older twin Pandora and Pricat were getting along better when she was there, which made her happy and Chomper worry remembering how frozen hearted Pandora used to be, especially towards him and Pricat.

However Pricat knew something about Pandora that he didn't and it was an amazing secret that both purple minion twins shared.

She just hated when Chomper got like that but knew Pandora had changed but sighed and perked up sensing Pandora's aura.

She saw her older twin sister in a black Jean jacket with purple sleeves and a light blue shirt but had her sceptre folded up so nobody would see as Pricat hugged her making Pandora chuckle surprising Chomper but he noticed a charm around her purple furred neck like Pricat's making him curious.

Eldora was happy seeing both her daughter's together as well as Gru since he knew how much Pricat wanted to bond with Pandora.

"I'm just glad you're here!" Pricat said making Pandora smile.

"Of course since I missed you the last few months." Pandora told her.

Chomper sighed as he was going to get snacks making Pandora sigh but Pricat placed a purple furred hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Pri." she said going to get something to drink.

* * *

"Wow you're still a Guardian minion but everybody can see you, like you're my twin sister again?" Pricat asked Pandora seeing a charm around her older sister's neck.

"It's because of this, as long as I wear it, we can have fun all the time but I guess Chomper woukdn't underdtand because he thinks I'm too frozen hearted right?" Pandora said eating cookies.

"I know you changed but Chomper doesn't remember how you saved us from El Macho's daughter so I know you're changing plus you get to see magical things others can only dream of." Pricat said.

"So do you, as you have guardian magic too." Pandora told her.

She smirked knowing it was time for the Easter egg hunt and knew Pandora had helped a certain Guardian of Hope hide them.

She was whispering into her younger twin's ear making her giggle since she was going to dominate the egg hunt.

Pandora saw her get a basket along with the others to get Easter eggs but they were surprised seeing Pricat getting a lot of eggs surprising them but she was sharing them with the others.

Gru thought this was cute but wondered how Pricat had gotten a lot of Easter eggs seeing Pandora smile high fiving her younger twin sister making Chomper sigh because he didn't want Pricat to get hurt.

Pandora sighed because she wanted to bond with Pricat.


	2. Proving Her Point

**A/N**

**Here's the next one shot and Pandora is settling back into her old room at the Gru house but Chomper is still not convinced that Pandora has changed but Pricat helps.**

* * *

Pandora was in her old room in the Gru house because it had been many years since she had been here which meant memories returning but she was making positive ones now seeing Pricat there helping her with it makimg Pandorasmirk, knowing that they were already bonding without knowing it making Pricat giggle which Chomper could hear making hi sigh because he wasn't sure if he could trust Pandora again.

"Why're you like this because Pricat's ha ging out with Pan?

It's kind of sweet, in a way." Kevin told him.

"Because Pandora was mean to me and Pricat, when we were pups living with El Macho." Chomper told him.

He understood as he knew that Pandora had changed but Chomper needed help seeing that unaware that Eldora their mother had heard this but knew Pandora had changed but was needing to prove to Chomper seeing him eating cookies but were sighing.

* * *

That late evening after everybody had fallen asleep, Pandora removed the harm from her purple furred neck becoming her guardian minion self as she unfolded her sceptre hovering as soon as it was in her purple furred hands flying off into the night but knew that Pricat saw but loved her older twin being like this but looking after Pandora's charm until she got back

Gru smirked because he knew that Pandora was a guardian minion so was going to bed a,ong with the minion pups knowing Chomper was mad at Pandora but he could tell that Pandora was changed but saw her return before the sun came up.

She was going to bed before Gru was awake making Pricat smile.

She knew that her older twin was amazing and put her charm around her purple furred Pandora in her bed making Pricat smile at her older twin going to get some breakfast seeing Chomper had went home to Ash making her understand.

Gru smiled as he saw her up but he knew that Pandora had a secret but saw Pricat taking pancakes upstairs but saw Pandora awake smirking at her sister.

"Thanks sis, as I could use this after kicking Pitch's butt all night." Pandora told her.

"Yep but Chomper needs to know, that you changed." Pricat told her.

"It's fine sis, he'll come around." Pandora said yawning.

Pricat sighed as she was hoping that Chomper would get it, going to Ash's house by flying like Pandora had shown her landing in Ash's backyard surprising Chomper but Pricat used her guardian magic to restore the memory of when Pandora had saved them.

Chomper was astounded but realised that Pricat was right but was hoping that she was okay going to the Gru house but saw Pandora rough housing with Pricat who was giggling hysterically making Chomper amused because he knew that they were bonding plus having fun.


End file.
